Dragoon Wyvern
Category:Bestiary The Offensive Wyvern Has Elemental Breath attacks, which are used whenever the Dragoon uses a Weapon Skill. When timed properly, this Breath attack can be used to Magic Burst. This is the default Wyvern type. The Defensive Wyvern The first type of ability that a Defensive Wyvern has is Remove Breath. The Wyvern uses this on any party member whenever the Dragoon uses a Weapon Skill. This breath will remove certain status ailments, depending on the Dragoon's level (Remove Poison at level 1, Remove Blind at 20, and Remove Paralysis at 40). But the Wyvern will only use this ability if there is one of the offending status effects to remove. The second ability is Healing Breath. Whenever a Dragoon casts a spell, the Wyvern will cast healing breath on himself or a party member, but only if they are at or below 1/3 health. However, with the Drachen Armet, the Wyvern will cast healing breath at 1/2 hp or below for about 250-350 HP. And with the Wyrm Armet he'll cast at 1/3 health for about 350-450 HP. Subjob needed: White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Summoner*, or Blue Mage *Summoner gives the Defensive wyvern but is unable to trigger healing breath. This subjob combination can only perform Remove Breath. The Multipurpose Wyvern Whenever the Dragoon uses a weapon skill, the Wyvern will use its Elemental Breath on the target. And when the Dragoon casts a spell, the Wyvern will cast Healing Breath, but will only be used if they are below 1/4 HP, and only target the Dragoon who uses it. However, with the Drachen Armet the Wyvern will cast heal breath at 1/3 HP or below. Subjob needed: Bard, Dark Knight, Paladin, or Ninja In order to switch to this job, you must be at least level 30 and have completed The Holy Crest. Notes *Elemental Breath damage is based on the wyvern's current HP, not maximum HP. Damage is not affected by TP, but accuracy may be increased. *Healing Breath potency is based on wyvern's maximum HP and current TP. *Being classified as Dragons, wyverns can intimidate, and be intimidated by, Demon type monsters. *The job class of Wyverns is Dragoon, therefore they have access to Dragon Killer at 25, as well as Attack Bonus at level 10 and Accuracy Bonus at level 30. * A level 75 Dragoon's wyvern has exactly 991 HP. Wyvern Names When you first name your Wyvern, you're only given the first list of names to choose from. After you finish the quest, switch your job to Dragoon and speak to Fouvia near the Norg Auction House Representatives. For 9800 gil she will allow you to change the name and give you access to the other lists. | | | |} History *Dec. 13, 2005 Version Update: **Call Wyvern recast timer changed to 20 minutes. **Dragoon's two-hour ability changed to Spirit Surge. When used, the Wyvern is absorbed, and its HP and TP are added to the Dragoon's. **Dragoon's Wyvern received Subtle Blow job trait.